Зелёный Кирби
Зелёный Кирби (англ. '''Green Kirby')'' — персонаж из серии игр Kirby. Является представителем расы Кирби. Внешний вид Зелёный Кирби, как и говорится в его имени, выглядит так же, как и Кирби, но он имеет зелёный цвет тела. Его ноги бывают либо оранжевыми, либо тёмно-зелёными, в зависимости от игры, в которой он появляется. В 2D-играх и в серии игр Super Smash Bros. после Super Smash Bros. Melee, они оранжевые, а в 3D-играх (кроме игр Super Smash Bros. после Melee) они тёмно-зелёные. Румяна имеют тёмно-зелёный цвет, но иногда они бывают розовыми или красными. В играх Super Smash Bros. Зелёный Кирби появился в игре Super Smash Bros., где являлся альтернативным окрасом для Кирби, где он мог быть использован только в командных матчах для зелёной команды. В последующих играх серии Super Smash Bros. Зелёный Кирби также появляется в качестве альтернативного окраса Кирби, но теперь он доступен везде, а не только в командных матчах. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards В этой игре Зелёный Кирби также появился в качестве альтернативной раскраски Кирби (если третий игрок будет играть за него). Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land В этой игре Зелёный Кирби появляется в качестве четвёртого игрока в режиме совместной игры, а также в мини-играх. Kirby Air Ride Зелёный Кирби появился здесь в виде одного из играбельных персонажей (наряду с Кирби различных цветов, Мета Рыцарем и Королём Дидиди). Отличается от остальных Кирби цветом. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror В Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Зелёный Кирби является играбельным персонажем в мультиплеере. По сюжету игры, Тёмный Мета Рыцарь разделил Кирби на четырёх ослабленных Кирби разных цветов: розового, жёлтого, красного и зелёного. Здесь Зелёный Кирби также появился в виде одного из оттенков баллончиков с краской. Также есть ещё один оттенок баллончика с краской, похожий на Зелёного Кирби — Изумрудный. Kirby: Squeak Squad Зелёный Кирби появился здесь в виде одного из оттенков баллончиков с краской и в некоторых мини-играх. Изумрудный баллончик с краской так же возвращается, а также был добавлен ещё один оттенок зелёного — Цитрусовый. Kirby Super Star Ultra Зелёный Кирби появлялся здесь только в некоторых мини-играх. Kirby's Return to Dream Land В данной игре Зелёный Кирби появляется в качестве расцветки Кирби для четвёртого игрока. Kirby: Triple Deluxe (Kirby Fighters) и Kirby Fighters Deluxe В этих играх игрок может выбрать Зелёного Кирби в качестве играбельного персонажа среди других разноцветных Кирби. Kirby: Planet Robobot (Team Kirby Clash), Team Kirby Clash Deluxe и Super Kirby Clash В данных играх за Зелёного Кирби может сыграть как четвёртый игрок, так и компьютерный игрок. Kirby Battle Royale Зелёный Кирби появился в Kirby Battle Royale как один из противников в сюжете, а также как играбельный персонаж. По сюжету он является клоном Кирби, созданный Принтером Кирби — изобретением Короля Дидиди, который создал его и остальных разноцветных клонов Кирби для Тортового Турнира Дидиди для того, чтобы иметь участников, а также чтобы унизить Кирби на глазах у публики. После уничтожения Принтера, он исчезает вместе с остальными клонами. Kirby Star Allies Здесь он появился в качестве одного из персонажей в мини-играх. За него может сыграть четвёртый игрок. Интересные факты * На официальном изображении Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land и в Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Кирби со способностью "Искра" получал зелёный цвет. Однако в играх этого не происходило. ** В Kirby Super Star Ultra, Кирби окрашивался в зелёный при получении способности "Плазма". * В эпизоде The Fofa Factor в Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Кирби был разделён надвое. "Мужская" половина Кирби была зелёной. * В Японии, Зелёный Кирби с тёмно-зелёными ногами известен как Куса моти Кирби (яп. 'くさもちカービィ')''. Это официальное имя от HAL Laboratory; они (по крайней мере сам Масахиро Сакураи) так называют его на японском официальном вебсайте Super Smash Bros.. Куса моти — это японское блюдо, изготовленное из рисового теста. Официальные изображения Greenkirbyssbm.png|Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (окрас) Kirbycolors.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Bombrally.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Airgrind.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Knid fly 1280 1024.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Fighterjump.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KaTM_Green_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' 4_Kirbys.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM Boxart Spine.jpg|Обложка Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Greenkirbyssbb.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (окрас) KRTDL FourKirbys.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (с другими Кирби) SSBU_Green_Kirby_artwork.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (окрас) TKCD Beam Mage artwork 2.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Kirbys novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Formation! Kirby Hunters Z'' KBR_Green_Hammer_Kirby_Artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Bomb artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 21.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (102).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (104).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary Twiiter.jpg|Твиттер Kirby IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) SSBU_Green_Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (окрас) Deluxe_5th_Anniversary.jpg|Твиттер Kirby SKC_Beam_Mage.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' Parallel_Nightmare_Twitter.jpg|Твиттер Kirby Иконки KAR_Green_AR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KAR_Green_TR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' (Top Ride) Green_Icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Галерея KNiD RGY.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Green_Kirby.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' AM Battery.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KTD Green Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Waddle Train Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' TKCD_Colossal_Kabu_3.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Green_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA Star Slam Heroes 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Star Slam Heroes) KSA Chop Champs 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Chop Champs) SKC 4 Kirbys.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Спрайты и модели KatAM_Green_Kirby_sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad Emerald.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad (Изумрудный баллончик с краской) Citrus.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' (Цитрусовый баллончик с краской) KatAM_Crackity_Hack_Green_Kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Crackity Hack) KSSU_Green_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Green_Kirby_Model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KFD_Green_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' en:Green Kirby Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Кирби Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Air Ride Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Triple Deluxe Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Fighters Deluxe Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Star Allies Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Super Kirby Clash Категория:Союзники Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Союзники из Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Категория:Союзники из Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Союзники в Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Враги в Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Super Smash Bros.